I Failed You
by CCangel
Summary: Emma sees David confront his fear. My version of what I think should have happened in The Tower. One shot.


I Failed You

Emma listened to David's voicemail about finding and confronting the witch. She wished he hadn't decided to do it alone but he wouldn't be David if he didn't. She quickly stepped on the gas.

David was lying on the ground waiting for the right moment to kill this cloaked figure. He was determined that this was going to end and this fight would be over. He plunged the sword into the figure thinking he succeeded but nothing happened. No movement. No blood.

David looked on in surprise as a hand went for his throat. He felt his feet touch air. Getting oxygen into his lungs was proving to be difficult. Then what he saw next shocked him. The figure wasn't the witch. It was him. A more sinister and evil version of himself.

"What are you?" David questioned.

"I'm you," the figure answered laughing wickedly and threw David to the ground. David couldn't explain what was happening but none of that mattered. He would fight this manifestation and win. He started to twirl his sword getting himself ready.

The figure looked at him with a mixture of amusement and pity. "You can't defeat me. I can smell your fear. It's like a stench. The fear of a scared shepherd boy who strayed away too far from his farm."

Pride and anger rose up within David. "I'm not scared of anything," David refuted and swung his sword again. Every movement matched and David was desperate not to give this creature the satisfaction of being right.

"If that were true I wouldn't be here," it mocked. Their fight continued until David found himself overpowered and on his knees. "Don't you see? Your fear makes you weak."

Emma arrived at the location and got out of the car. "David," she yelled. She saw the cloaked figure and drew her gun.

The cloaked figure turned around and Emma's eyes widened. "Hello Emma."

Her eyes traveled to David who looked weary. Something she hadn't seen before. "David," she said quietly trying to urge him to get up.

An evil laugh drew Emma's attention. It walked behind David and gripped his hair. "There she is. Your fear."

"What is going on?" Emma asked.

"David is afraid. He has many regrets and the biggest one being you. He just doesn't want to admit it. He's cowardly."

"I am no coward," David said jerking his head. "I am not afraid of anything. I would die to protect my family."

The figure started walking up to Emma and David forced himself to his feet. "He sent you away because of a curse. He doesn't know how to be a father. He failed you. He wasn't there for you growing up."

"Leave her alone," David yelled.

Emma felt a whirl of emotions she didn't want to feel. It was true. He had left but it was for a good reason she realized although the knowledge didn't lessen the pain. She did wonder what it would have been like to have David teach her things. To actually be a father. She couldn't deny that he tried to be her father now. It wasn't the same though.

"David is weak and pathetic. He couldn't even protect his own flesh and blood," it continued. David felt every crushing word wound him.

Emma closed her eyes briefly trying to keep the tears from falling. "Stop. David is not weak and pathetic. He's been a great father."

The figure tilted his head. "Saying it doesn't make it so." David saw hands move toward Emma's throat.

"I am afraid," David shouted. "I won't be good father to my new baby. I wasn't a good father to Emma. I didn't get to watch her grow up. I didn't get to teach her how to walk or dance. I wasn't there to pick her up when she stumbled. I regret what I did every single day and I can't take it back no matter how much I want to. I can't change the past. I'm still a man that would die to protect his family and I'm not afraid anymore. Not now."

He picked up the hilt of his sword and plunged it into the creature's back. It disappeared in an instant. David let out a shaky breath as he went to cup Emma's face. "Are you ok?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Emma asked trying to lighten the mood. He gave her an unamused look.

"I'm fine," she said. He could see her trying to build walls but he wasn't going to let her shut him out.

"I'm sorry. I failed you as a parent," he said.

"David-

"No. I held you in my arms and those moments were the best moments in my life. The last thing I saw was you in that wardrobe. I knew I was sending you into the unknown but I figured you would have a good life. When you came back to us, I couldn't have been happier. You are the person I've always wanted you to be. Strong, smart, independent. You make me proud. I love you so much."

Emma didn't realize she was shedding tears until David wiped them off her face. His words cut deep.

"I-I always wanted someone to say that they were proud of me and loved me for me," she admitted. She couldn't stop the tears now and David pulled her into a hug. He felt her head rest against his chest and he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you…daddy," she said quietly. He felt his own eyes moist and hugged her tighter. They stayed like that for some time before he let her go.

Emma let out a laugh. "This is kind of embarrassing. Crying like this."

David smirked. "What kind of father would I be if I didn't embarrass you?"

She nudged him in the stomach. "Come on. We have a witch to hunt down."


End file.
